How Can We?
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Crossover with Pensacola: Wings of Gold. (Harm/Mac) (Spoon/Ice)


Title: How can we?  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com   
Classification: Crossover JAG/Pensacola: Wings of  
Gold (Harm/Mac) (Spoon/Ice)  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Anything after Boomerang II for JAG and  
the one where Spoon and Ice first kiss on Pensacola:  
Wings of Gold.  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to Pensacola to  
investagate fratinization.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Pensacola: Wings of Gold or  
JAG but if I did Spoon and Harm would be all mine  
and I wouldn't share.  
  
***********************************************  
A figure dressed in black head to toe stood in  
the shadows and watched as the young couple entered  
the house arm and arm. Just before entering the  
ocean-front house the dark headed man bent hsi head  
down adn placed a feather light kiss on his blond  
capanion's lips and whispered something against  
them. The blond threw her head back in laugheter as  
the man opened the door and led them inside.  
Outside the man in the shadows still hadn't  
moved. He stood in his same spot and watched as the  
woman he loved walked into the house with another  
man. As he watched them turn out the lights he  
vowed that one day she was his and she would soon be  
again.   
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.   
  
"Hey Mac what are you doing tonight?" Commander  
Harmon Rabb Jr. asked poking his head into his  
partner, Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie's office.  
"Thought about spending a quiet night at home,  
why?"  
"Well how about you and Mic join Renee and I for  
dinner at my place?"  
Mac was shocked. Whey did Harm want to spend  
any more timem than nessacary with Mic. They hated  
each other.  
"I'll have to call and check iwth Mic. Why do  
you want to have dinner?"  
"Can't a guy invite his best friend over for  
dinner?"  
Mac was about to reply when Petty Officer Jason  
Tiner came by her office.  
"Sir, ma'am the Admiral wants to see you both in  
his office ASAP."  
"On our way Tiner."  
The three left Mac's office adn walked into the  
Admiral's outter office.   
"He's waiting." Tiner informed them.  
"Thanks." Harm said before he walked into the  
Admiral's office followed by Mac.  
"Have a seat." he commanded and they did so.  
"In two hours I expect you two to be on your way  
to Pensacola."  
"Sir?" Harm asked looking over the file the  
Admiral had just given him.  
"There was a call made from an unidentified  
source claiming that they was Captain Alexandria  
Jeanson and Captain Tucker Henry III in a sexual  
situation many times. I need both of you to go down  
there adn find out if any misconduct was present or  
not."  
"Sir why both of us? Wouldn't this normally be  
handled by the JAG office down there?" Mac asked.  
"Normally but the JAG down there flew to DC for  
a conference and Captain Jeanson and Captain Henry  
are two of the top marine hornet pilots in their  
class."  
"That's right I remember a story in one of the  
paper's when I was in Pensacola about them and  
another guy. They were the top three in there class  
and roommates." Harm remembered.  
"Yeah a Captain Barnes. Turned in his wings a  
couple of months ago. Had a real nasty scare while  
on the carrier and decided that his life was meant  
for something more than flying hornets."  
"What happened to him sir?" Mac asked.  
"Last I heard he went back to college and became  
a high school history teacher and opened a youth  
center for teens. Well everything else you need to  
know is in that file. You have exactly an hour and  
a half until your flight leaves Andrews. Dismissed."  
The two officers snapped to attention and left  
the Admiral's office.  
"Pick up up in a hour." Harm said as they walked  
into their sperate offices and then home.   
  
End Part 1.  
  
************************************************  
  
Pensacola Air Station  
Pensacola, Fl.  
  
"Col. Kelly, Commander Rabb and Lt. Col.  
Mackenzie are here from JAG."  
"Send them in Corporal." Col. Kelly stood behind  
his desk as the door opened and Commander Harmon  
Rabb Jr. and Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie walked in.  
"Harm nice to see you again." Col. Kelly walked  
around from behind his desk to shake hands with the  
tall Commander.  
"Col. you too." harm glanced down at his partner  
and seeing her confusion he started to explain.   
"Col. Kelly helped me with my requalification last  
year. Sir this is my partner Lt. Col. Sarah  
Mackenzie."  
"So you're Harm's Jarhead." Col. Kelly said as  
he shook hands with Mac.  
"Excuse me?"  
Harm turned his head trying to stop the  
embarrassment that he knew was coming.  
"Harm's Jarhead. That's what he always called  
you, when he talked about you and that was all the  
time." Col. Kelly laughed.  
"Oh really?" Mac looked at Harm giving his an  
evil smile.  
"Umm...Col. if you don't mind we really would  
like to get to work. So could you give us some  
details on why we were called out here."  
"Some lunatic called and said that he saw my two  
best pilots in a compromising situation. I  
personally don't believe it, but it I didn't call  
JAG someone in Washington would get word and there  
would be a scandal and that's the last thing the  
marines or the military needs."  
"Sir who are the two officers?" Mac asked.  
"Captain Tucker Henry III and Captain Alexandria  
Jenson."  
"Where can we find the Captains?"  
"They both have the day off. So you might want  
to try their house. I'll have Corporal Martinez give  
you the address."  
"Col. we also would like to speak to Captain  
Barnes. We heard he roomed with the Captains and  
was pretty good friends with them." harm supplied.  
"Yeah Captain Barns was great friends with  
Captains Henry and Jenson. The only problem is that  
he turned in his wings."  
"Our CO mentioned that sir. Do you know where we  
might find him?"  
"Not right off hand, but again I'll have  
Martinez locate him."  
"Thank you sir. One last question, is there  
anybody else you can think off that might shed some  
light on this?" Harm asked.   
"I"d talk to Captain Edward Terrelli, Lt.  
Abigail Holley, Lt. Col. MacAuthor Lewis Jr. and  
Kate Anderson."  
"Thanks Col. It was nice seeing you again." Harm  
stood up followed by Mac and Col. Kelly.  
"You too, Harm. Drop in and see me again before  
you leave."  
"Yes sir." Harm smiled and then turned and  
walked out the door.   
  
  
END PART 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Home of Ice, Spoon, & Capone  
Pensacola, Fl.   
  
"Okay so we need milk, pasta, and everything on  
this list. Anything else?" Capone asked before  
hearing the knock at the front door.  
"I'll get it." Spoon said jumping up before  
anyone else had time to get up.  
When Spoon opened the front door he was  
surprised to find a Navy Commander and a marine Lt.  
Col.  
"Can I help you sir, ma'am?"  
"Yes we're looking for Captain Tucker Henry III  
and Captain Alexandria Jenson." Mac began.  
"I'm Captain Henry and Captain Jenson is inside  
how can we help you?"  
"Captain Henry I'm Commander Rabb and this is my  
partner Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie. We're from JAG.  
We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
"Sure come on in."  
Spoon led Harm and Mac to the back of the house  
and into the kitchen. There Mac saw a blond woman  
laughing with another dark headed man.  
"Hey Ice the Col. and Commander want to ask us a  
few questions." Spoon said with a nod of his head.  
The two JAG officers watched as she realized what  
the JAG officers were really there for.   
"Sure." Ice jumped off the bar stool and walked  
over to Harm and Mac.  
"I'm going to go ahead and run to the store."  
Capone grabbed the list, his car keys and left.  
"Please Commander, Col. have a seat." Ice  
pointed to the plush couch. Harm and Mac sat  
followed by Ice and Spoon in the chairs.  
"Captains I'm going to go ahead and get to the  
point," Harm stated. "Are you two having a sexual  
relationship?"  
"No sir." Ice spoke first. "The most we're ever  
done is kiss."  
"Is that true Captain Henry?" Mac asked.  
"Yes ma'am. I won't lie and say that I don't  
have feelings for Ice. In fact I love her, but I was  
raised on honor and to follow the rules. You know it  
would be against regs for us to have a relationship  
so we don't."  
"Just to let you know Captain someone saw you  
two in a compromising situation." Mac supplied.  
"I don't see how that can be since all we've  
ever done is kiss."  
"Can you explain how this person witnessed you  
two in that situation?" Mac asked.  
"Sure." Spoon started. "We're roommates, this  
witness probably saw me and Ice kiss outside out  
door then walk in. Sir, ma'am I swear nothing goes  
on inside the house. We already agreed on that."  
"Why?" Harm asked.  
"We sir that would let Capone in on it and that  
would get him in trouble. Capone's a great guy and I  
don't want him to get in trouble." Spoon explained.  
"Let me get this straight you don't let any of  
your friends know about it because that would get  
them in trouble?" Harm questioned.  
"I know it may sound crazy sir, but we respect  
our friends and would never to anything to hurt them  
or their career." Ice said.  
"Alright. Thank you Captain's for your time.  
We'll be contacting you pending the outcome of this  
investigation."   
"Sir is there still going to be an  
investigation?" Ice asked.  
"Unfortunately yes Captain. We still have to  
interview the witness and some of your fellow  
officers. I will however recommend to Col. Kelly  
that you still be able to fly to keep up your  
quals." Harm said gathering his cover and standing  
up.  
"Thank you sir." Spoon shook the taller man's  
hand and led them to the door followed by Ice.  
"We'll be contacting you Captains." Mac said  
before they walked to their car and left.  
  
End Part 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
Conference Room  
Pensacola Air Station  
Pensacola, Fl.   
  
"Captain Holley please have a seat. I'm  
Commander Rabb and this is my partner Lt. Col. Sarah  
Mackenzie we'd like to ask you a few questions."  
Harm stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee.   
"Thank you sir, ma'am." her British accent  
clearly showing.   
"Captain Holley you came on base about 8 months  
ago correct?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"How long have you known Captains Jenson and  
Henry?"  
"Well being in the same unit I got to know them  
right away because if you don't know the people your  
serving with then you're as good as dead."  
"I understand Captain. In the time you've known  
Captains Henry and Jenson what do you think of their  
relationship?" Harm asked.   
"Well sir I've never seen anything inappropriate  
between them, unless you count friendship. Actually  
I think they're best friends. I know they rent a  
house together, but just like two guys would."  
"Thank you Captain."  
Captain Holley left and Capone walked in.  
"Captain Edward Terrelli I presume?" Harm asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Captain Terrelli what's your relationship with  
Captains Henry and Jenson?"  
"We're friends sir and roommates."  
"How long have you been rooming with Captains  
Henry and Jenson?"  
"About 6 or 7 months."  
"While staying with the Captains have you ever  
seen anything inappropriate between them?" Mac asked  
taking over the questioning.   
"What do you mean ma'am?"  
"I'm asking have you ever seen anything between  
Captains Henry and Jenson that would suggest a  
sexual relationship?"  
"No ma'am. What would give you an idea like  
that?"  
"A tip was made stating that someone saw the  
Captains in a sexual relationship." Harm stated.  
"That's crazy Spoon and Ice would never do  
something that stupid."  
"Captain have you ever noticed a time when their  
relationship was on the rough side?"  
"A couple of months ago, but sir how long have  
you and the Col. been partners?"  
"About 5 years Captain."  
"5 years that a long time. In those five years  
did you two ever fight?"  
"We're the ones asking the questions here  
Captain, and we're done." Harm replied a little to  
angrily.  
Capone smiled knowing he caught the commander.  
"You're dismissed Captain."  
After Capone left Mac sat down to talk to Harm  
about what she had just witnessed.  
  
END PART 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Conference Room  
Pensacola Naval Air Station  
Pensacola, Fl.  
  
"Harm do you want to tell me what that was all  
about?" Mac asked turning around to face Harm.  
"Nothing Mac. He was just asking a question and  
I was just replying.   
"I'm going to leave it at that, but Harm if you  
ever need to talk, you know where I am, right?"  
"Sure Mac. You know we need to find Captain  
Barnes and see what he has to say, he could put a  
spin on this entire case." Harm said while gathering  
up files and putting them in his briefcase.  
"You want them to have done something, don't  
you?"  
"No, but I think something should be done. I  
mean they did admit that they kissed who knows what  
else they could be lying about."  
"Why do you think they should be punished?  
There's nothing wrong with falling in love."  
"I know that better than anyone Mac, but they  
should have waited. What good is a Navy that's lets  
it officers fall in love with each other  
compromising everyone's safety? Mac I spent my  
entire career playing by the rules. When I fell in  
love with someone that was in my chain of command I  
waited. I played by the rules and I didn't get close  
to her. That's how the Navy has always worked and  
should always work." Harm said before picking up his  
briefcase and walking out the door.  
  
Col. Kelly's Office  
  
"Col. Mackenzie what can I do for you?" Col,  
Kelly asked when he say the marine JAG office walk  
into his office.  
"Sir I was wondering if you knew where Captain  
Barnes is. We need to speak to him."  
"I don't know where Captain Barnes is right now.  
Last time I saw him was when he turned in his wings.  
Have you talked to Ice or Spoon they are his closest  
friends?"  
"No sir. We are trying to keep them from  
speaking to the witnesses before we talk to them."  
"Thank you sir." Mac said before turning and  
walking out of the office. She went back to her room  
to make a call. If anyone could find Captain Barnes  
it would be Clayton Webb.   
  
Mac's Room  
  
"Webb." A male voice answered the phone.   
"Webb it's Mac I need some help locating  
someone."  
"Who is it?" Webb asked his voice containing  
curiosity.  
"A former marine captain. A Captain Butch  
Barnes. He was stationed at Pensacola Naval Air  
Station had a close call in the air and turned in  
his wings. I need to find him and question him for  
an investigation."  
"Sure. Hang on a minute and I'll run his name  
through my computer." Mac waited a few minutes then  
Webb came back on the phone. "Mac why do you need to  
contact Captain Barnes?"  
"Harm and I are investigating a case involving  
his two former roommates. He might have some  
information useful for the case."  
"Does the welfare of the Navy depend on him?"  
"No Webb why? Do you know where he is?"  
"He's in Black Ops, Mac and can't be reached by  
anyone."  
"Alright. Thanks anyway Webb." Mac hung up the  
phone and walked over to Harm's room.  
  
Harm's Room  
  
"Harm open up it's me." Mac knocked on his door.  
"What do you need Mac?" Harm opened door wearing  
a robe and boxers.  
"Getting ready for bed so early." Mac teased.  
"No I'm going out. What do you need?" Mac pushed  
her way in and could hear the shower running.  
"I contacted Webb to try and locate Captain  
Barnes and Webb told me that he was in Black Ops and  
couldn't be reached."  
"So there's one person that could shed new light  
onto this case. Why am I not surprised?"  
"Harm just face it Captains Henry and Jenson did  
nothing wrong. Where are you going by the way?"  
"No that's it any of your business, but I'm  
going to The Bucket. It's a local bar that everybody  
on the base hangs out at. Kate's the owner and I  
haven't seen her in a while so I'm going to pay her  
a visit."  
"Oh, okay well don't let me stop you. I just  
thought I'd let you know Webb said."   
"Thanks Mac" Harm said then showed her out and  
turned back to his shower.  
Mac went back to her room wondering what had  
gotten into her partner and friend. He was never the  
same since they questioned Captain Terrelli.   
  
  
The Bucket  
Pensacola, Fl.  
  
"Well if it isn't the long lost Navy boy." Kate  
smiled at Harm when he came up to the bar and  
ordered a beer. "So hotshot what are you doing back  
down here?"  
"I'm here with JAG. You know Captains Henry and  
Jenson?" At Kate's nod he continued. "Someone made a  
call to the sexual harassment hotline saying that he  
say them together in a sexual situation. My partner  
and I have questioned everybody in their unit, and  
everybody says the something, they're just friends.  
The only problem is that I feel that there's  
something deeper there." Harm confessed taking a sip  
of his beer.  
"How about you and I got have a talk, Hot shot?"  
Kate walked around from behind the bar and lead Harm  
to a table in the back of the bar.  
"You've got everybody saying the something that  
Spoon and Ice are just friends, but you think that  
there's something else going on. Am I right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your partner what does he think?"  
"First my partner not a he, it's a she. And Mac  
thinks that they are just friends that have just  
kissed, but something's telling me that there has to  
be more."  
"Let me ask you this how long have you and Mac  
been partners?"  
"Five years total."  
"So you've been partner's for five years. Do you  
find her attractive?"  
"Any man would be crazy not to."  
"Have you ever kissed her or made advances at  
her?"  
"I kissed her once, but we pretended it never  
happened."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Yeah she's my best friend. Of course I love  
her."  
"I'm not talking about that Hot Shot. Do you  
love her like you would a girlfriend?"  
"In a way, but she's practically engaged to  
another man."  
"Have you ever told her how you feel? That you  
love her?" At Harm shaking his head she continued.  
"Why not?"  
"For one because we'll lose our friendship if it  
doesn't work out and two it's against regs." Kate  
started to smile at Harm.  
"Harm do you think there's might be more to  
Spoon and Ice because they had the guts to do  
something you and Mac didn't."  
"No."  
"Let me guess. You think that since Spoon and  
Ice said that there might be love between them and  
took that risk and kissed you think they should be  
punished for doing something you didn't."   
"I think this has gone too far Kate."  
"Yeah it has. Tell your partner how you feel  
Harm." Kate got up and walked away leaving Harm to  
sit there and think about what she had said.   
  
THE END PART 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mac's Quarters  
Pensacola Naval Air Station  
Pensacola, Fl.  
  
"Harm we can't do this." Mac pleaded with Harm  
as he trailed kisses down her neck.  
"Why not Mac? Look at Captains Jenson and Henry  
they got away with it by saying that they were just  
friends and that they only kissed. Why can't we do  
that I mean how many times have we told people that  
we were just friends?" Harm told her as he made his  
way back up to her lips.   
"Harm because were in a different situation  
Harm. Because were different people Harm. I'm  
engaged to Mic and you're dating Renee. We can't do  
this Harm." Mac pushed Harm back and walked over to  
the window.  
"Not anymore Mac. Renee dumped me last week and  
Brumby can be delt with. All we have to do is this."  
Harm walked up to her and removed her ring carefully  
laying it on the nightstand.   
Looking down at her bare left ring finger Mac  
looked back up at Harm and ran to him taking him by  
surprise and knocking him backwards and knocking  
over the lamp that was on the dresser. They were  
locked in an embrace when there was a knock on the  
door.  
"Mac...Mac open up." Harm pounded on Mac's door  
waiting for her to open the door.  
"Harm." Mac sleepily woke up from one of the  
best dreams she had in a long time. Mac quickly  
grabbed her robe and walked over to the door and  
opened it.   
"Can we talk Mac?" Harm asked standing there  
still in his clothes he was wearing when he left for  
the bucket.  
"Harm do you know what time it is?" Mac asked  
looking at Harm like he was crazy.  
"Not really. Look Mac I really need to talk to  
you. Its about the case." Harm eyes pleaded with her  
and there was no way she could turn him down when he  
gave her that look.   
"Alright, but make it fast Harm I need to get  
some sleep." Mac went back and sat down on her bed  
while Harm did his normal pacing when he was  
thinking.   
"Mac I was thinking tonight and I realize  
something my opinion on this case."  
"What Harm?" Mac was having trouble listening to  
his words she was still trying to get that dream out  
of her head.   
"Mac I think the reason that I didn't want to  
believe Henry and Jenson was because I didn't have  
the courage that they did. I thought that since I  
tried to play by the rules and it lost me everything  
that I loved that anybody who took that chance and  
got what they wanted they should be punished. I also  
realized that Captains Henry and Jenson only kissed  
and I only wanted to believe that they did nothing  
or did everything. Mac I also want to say that I'm  
sorry about earlier it's just hard for me to accept  
that I've lost the one thing that meant the most to  
me in the world. Forgive me?" Harm looked at her.  
"Harm how long have we been partners?"  
"Five years why?"  
"Don't you think that in five years I have  
learned all about you and what you really are  
thinking?" Mac smiled at Harm.  
"Yeah I think you have. What would I do with out  
you Mac?"  
"Well lucky for you, you'll never have to find  
out." Mac jumped off the bed and went to hug her  
partner.  
"Yeah I will Mac or did you forget your marrying  
Mic?" Harm pulled away and looked down at the ring.  
"Harm I gave you a chance before, in fact I gave  
you several chances and you did nothing."  
"Mac haven't you been listening to everything  
I've been saying? I just realized how stupid I was.  
Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?  
Will you give me another chance?" Harm said as he  
began kissing her neck.  
"Harm we can't do this." Mac pulled away.  
"Why not?" Harm tried to kiss her again.  
"Because Harm I'm engaged to Mic and you're with  
Renee."  
"Not anymore. Renee dumped me last week and  
Brumby can be delt with." Harm began kissing her  
again and Mac got a funny feeling before Harm had a  
chance to remove the ring Mac removed it for him.  
"Yes he can." Mac smiled at Harm before they  
were lost in each other.  
  
Mac's Quarters  
Pensacola Naval Air Station  
Pensacola Fl.  
  
Mac tried to roll over and quickly realized that  
a large Harm was draped over her only she didn't  
have the discomfort she felt with Mic she felt happy  
and safe. Mac looked at the clock and realized that  
they were running late and if they were going to  
give their report to Col. Kelly and tell Captains  
Henry and Jenson themselves they had to hurry to not  
miss their flight.   
"Harm hurry up were late and you need to run  
over to your room and get your uniform." Mac said as  
she hurried around the room grabbing clothes and  
heading to the shower. Harm just laid there watching  
her.   
After laying in bed for another ten minutes Harm  
got up and went back to his room to get ready for  
the day.   
  
Col. Kelly's Office  
  
"Commander Rabb, Col. Mackenzie I take it you  
have completed your investigation?" Col. Kelly asked  
looking at the two JAG officer in his office.   
"Yes sir." Harm reported. "We have found that  
Captain Tucker Henry III and Captain Alexandria  
Jenson have done nothing against Navy regulations  
and are cleared of all charges. We also want to add  
that there will be no record of this in their  
service record."  
"What about his joker that called in?" Col.  
Kelly asked looking over the report.  
"Well sir since the caller did not identify  
himself and was calling from a payphone the call can  
not be traced to anyone. So we will go free."  
"Thank you Col., Commander. Are you planning on  
telling the Captains yourselves?"  
"Yes sir. We have some time left before we have  
to catch our flight. So were going to head over to  
their place now and deliver the good news." Mac  
smiled.  
"Well then don't let me keep you. Dismissed."  
"Thank you sir." Harm and Mac got up out of the  
chair and walked out the door.  
"Oh Commander Rabb." Col. Kelly stopped Harm.  
"If you've got any extra time I was going to go up  
and test some new equipment in an F-18 and I need a  
wingman know anybody who's interested?"  
Harm looked back at Mac with a sparkle in his  
eye and his flyboy grin.   
"Go on Harm. I'll go and tell Captains Henry and  
Jenson myself. Go and play with your toys." Mac  
patted Harm on the shoulder and walked away.   
"Well don't just stand there Harm, go suit up."  
Col. Kelly smiled as Harm ran off to the locker room  
to get suited up.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
"Well Col. Commander I take it the investigation  
went well." the Admiral asked Harm and Mac who were  
seated in front of the Admiral.  
"Yes sir. We found that Captains Henry and  
Jenson did nothing against Navy regs besides have a  
friendship and they did admit to kissing once." Harm  
started.  
"Kissing? They kissed and you found nothing  
wrong with that Commander? Maybe I should rethink  
your position here."   
"Sir they just kissed. How can we charge them  
when we've all done the same thing? How can we ruin  
their career for having the guts to do something  
that we didn't?" Harm looked at Mac as he said this.  
  
"Very well Commander. I also understand that you  
took a ride in a F-18?"   
"Well sir I didn't take a ride in it, a F-18  
isn't a two seater."  
"So you flew an F-18. How in the hell did you do  
that? You're a tomcat pilot."  
"Well sir somethings are better left as  
mysteries." Harm smiled.  
"Understood Commander. Dismissed." Harm and Mac  
stood at attention and then started to leave when  
the Admiral's voice stopped them.   
"Oh and Commander, Col. I respect your decision  
in this case. I understand how long you waited to be  
with Mr. Brumby, Col. and you with Lt. Shonke,  
Commander."  
"Thank you sir." Mac said not bothering to  
correct the Admiral he didn't need to know about her  
and Harm's relationship just yet.   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
Thank goodness that's done. I was beginning to think  
that I'd never finish it. I'm just glad we get out  
of school for Martin Luther King day. If not then  
I'd be doing homework right now instead of finishing  
this.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
